


TVI Apology

by Calcria_Mars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Pure Nonsense, unbetaed mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcria_Mars/pseuds/Calcria_Mars
Summary: A silly little ficlet which is a direct reply to Katieykat513’s Sexual EduCATion.Nadja Chamack has been tasked with some damage control.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	TVI Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sexual EduCATion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678349) by [Katieykat513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513). 



> Definitely, read this first or this fic won’t make any sense. Warning, the original fic is rated Mature. This is an unbetaed mess, so sorry for any mistakes!

The evening news started in the usual way, dramatic and tense music with generic graphics that looked like they haven’t been updated since 1997. Nadja Chamack’s usually pleasantly peaceful face was pursed in a pained pucker. She took a deep breath before schooling her face in a neutral yet somber expression.

“Good evening Paris. Before we get to our top stories tonight, the TVI management and family would like to issue a statement and apology to the people of Paris, especially the students and teachers watching this afternoon’s special program. We never meant to air such a scandalous and salacious serving of sexual advice. No one here at TVI or the station ownership had anything to do with the information presented nor do we condone the language used. We hope that the damage caused by the heinous security breach can be forgiven and that we can remain Paris’s favorite Primetime News Source.” Here Nadja paused and swallowed, her jaw seeming to tighten as if she is reluctant or offended to read her next prompts.

“Our dear Mr. Banana would also like to issue a brief statement. His comments are as follows. ‘My sweet and juicy Parisians,’” Nadja’s tone and face shifted to an almost deadpan expression, “‘I sincerely apologize for the horrible breach of trust that my smiling face represented today. I want to explain emphatically that my likeness was expropriated by an evil imposter! My personal goals as Paris’s Fruit of Mystery is to spread happiness and education, but definitely not in the way my likeness was used today. I hope you can forgive this gross misstep and again trust me with your children’s entertainment. Stay Peachy!’ The TVI management stands by Mr. Banana and also denounces the imposter who caused this regrettable situation.”

Nadja paused and her face and voice returned as close to her usual expression and lilt as they had been all evening. “Another statement was issued by Gabriel Agreste, whose Agreste Foundation sponsored this afternoon’s program and is also a primary shareholder in TVI’s parent company. He states, ‘The Agreste Foundation and the Gabriel fashion house is appalled by this afternoon’s pornographic display and wholly denounce what was presented. We are dedicated to educating Paris’s youth and cutting down on venereal disease in our teens and young adults. We are preparing a second program to rectify the mistakes of this afternoon’s debacle. We will be going in a different direction in that we will not be utilizing any more anthropomorphic produce to deliver this message. We are pleased to announce that teen heart throb and Gabriel’s own Adrien Agreste will be presenting the next safe sex program tomorrow afternoon. We hope that hearing the information from a peer will open the conversation and lead the youth of Paris to make healthy choices...’”

Nadja continued but Adrien was no longer listening. He collapsed back into his couch, as Plagg collapsed next to him howling with laughter. Adrien’s face was twisted in an expression of horror.

“I have to do it all over again?” He whimpered weakly. A sharp rap on the door had him jumping to his feet and for some kwami forsaken reason he yelped, not any sensible expression to a knock at the door, but “STAY PEACHY!” as Natalie entered, her expression unflappable. 

“Adrien, here is your script for tomorrow’s TVI program. There will be a teleprompter but please familiarize yourself with it.” Adrien took it with a shaking hand.

“Thank you Natalie,” he practically whispered. Natalie walked to the door, but before she exited, she turned back to Adrien. 

“Oh and Adrien? Stay... Peachy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is y’all. My first official fic posted to AO3! I’m sure we could make jokes about cherries, which somehow wasn’t involved in the earlier nonsense. Of course huge thanks to Katie for taking my prompt and turning it into hilarious crack! Give her some love here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and if you are looking for a friendly, safe space to explore the Miraculous universe with others [join us today](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) at the Miraculous Fanworks Discord!


End file.
